The present disclosure relates to a display device, an information acquisition method, and an information providing method.
In recent years, with the prevalence of portable terminals such as smart phones and tablet terminals, TV synchronization by a so-called second screen device has been attracting attention. TV synchronization by a second screen device is a process in which a TV is set as a device having a first screen, and a Web page of content synchronized to a program being projected on the TV is displayed on a portable terminal, which is a device having a second screen.
As technology for implementing TV synchronization, there is technology in which an application installed in the portable terminal recognizes audio of content output from the TV, and displays information by setting a recognition result as a key and accessing a server on the Web, (refer to JP 2005-333371A).